What Happens In Bandroom 3J, Stays in Bandroom 3J
by The Type A Project
Summary: The Hetalia Characters put a new definition to the term "Disfunctional Band Room". Fem!England, Fem!Finland, Fem!Austria, Fem!Norway, Fem!Iceland, Fem!Canada, Fem!Greece, Fem!Sealand,and Male!Hungary. Probably more as the chapters go on. Based on my Band.
1. Chapter 1

**Second story on Fanfiction, yeah! For those of you reading **_**Soul Resonance**_**, I will finish that, too. I will alternate between all of my stories. Because that's just how I roll. I also will soon be posting a new story of mine. I recently came up with the idea after watching an advertisement for the CW show '**_**The Ringer'.**_** It will be a Hetalia fanfiction featuring Gilbert, Ludwig, and Viveka, (Fem! Austria).More details on that when it gets posted. So, anyway, I don't own Hetalia, blah blah blah… WARNING: This story contains A LOT of genderbent characters. **

* * *

><p>The double doors swung open to reveal the room they left behind over the summer. A place where music was created and friendships were gained. A place where the world is at peace.<br>Oh, who am I kidding? This is Hetalia. When does anyone get along?  
>And that's why Austria was getting her hair pulled by an obnoxious Prussian.<br>"It's good to see you again, Gilbert." She said as sarcastically as she could.  
>The Prussian just laughed and continued pulling her crisp, brown locks. "Hey, Priss, is your hair naturally curly or something, because you always where it like <em>this<em>." He was referring to way she always kept it down, and it had a slight curl to it, but a lot more waves in it.  
>"Leave her alone, Gilbert. Can't you at least let this year's Band Captain put her stuff down before you start to harass her?" Switzerland, who was the Band Lieutenant, ordered. Viveka had selected Vash to be her Lieutenant for two reasons; One, he was scary with a gun, and Two, he was very good at giving commands.<br>She sat her things down on the countertop and made her way to the room marked BR-3J-C3. Or, to her, the piano room.  
>For the first time in months, she began her band warm up. <p>

* * *

><p>Eduard swung open the doors to the percussion closet, to reveal his instrument.<br>The drum set. He was the percussion captain this year, so his instrument was the set. He had always liked the set, and even did his beginning band training on it. However, for the past year, he was stuck on auxiliary, doing things like symbols, xylophone, and other little things. But this year, he was the center of attention.  
>His brothers were behind him. Toris was talking to Feliks, both were preparing their instruments for the day.<br>And Raivis…. Where was Latvia, anyway?  
>He left the closet to see his youngest brother curled up in the corner of the percussion section, curled into himself.<br>"Raivis, what's wrong?" He asked.  
>Raivis wasn't used to the other percussionists, and Eduard new that, because he had taken beginning band the year before. Raivis had gone straight from the Blue Band to the Gold Band, because of Eduard. He had helped his brother, and also had selected him as lieutenant. Mrs. Asia had no choice but to place him in the Gold Band.<br>"I only know Peeta.." he said quietly. "Everyone else is a stranger to me."  
>"Don't worry, Raivis. I know these percussionists like the back of my hand. They're really nice, trust me." Eduard explained, helping his brother up.<br>He then made his way over to Sweden, who had just arrived in the Band Room.  
>Raivis clung to his shirt on the way over to the concert snare.<br>"Hey, Berwald!" He said cheerfully to the Nordic nation.  
>Berwald turned, "'h, h'y 'stonia"<br>Raivis continued to shake.  
>Eduard sighed, "This is Raivis. He's a percussionist and my little brother."<br>Berwald nodded, but said nothing.  
>There was an awkward moment of silence after that.<br>Then a blonde Finnish girl ruined it. "Hey, Berwald! Hey Eduard!" she smiled cheerfully. She was holding her black clarinet close to her.  
>"H'y Tiina." Berwald blushed a little as he said it. Everyone in the percussion section knew that Berwald like Tiina. But he just never said it.<br>"Hey Tiina." Eduard smiled lightly.  
>Tiina saw Raivis cowering behind his brother and put on a cheerful grin. "Hey, Raivis. Are you excited to be in the Gold Band?"<br>Raivis nodded. "Yes."  
>She just grinned again, "Good. I think I saw Alice and Peeta on campus today. They'll be here any minute."<br>Then she retreated to her section as more of the clarinetists began to show up. 

* * *

><p>China smiled to himself. All of his siblings were here to play in the Gold Band.<br>Vietnam on the flute.  
>Taiwan on the clarinet.<br>Hong Kong on the trumpet.  
>North and South Korea on the drums.<br>Thailand on the trombone, and Japan on the clarinet with him and Taiwan.  
>"Hello China." Russia came up to him from his spot in the saxophone section.<br>"Nihao Russia." He said back.

But, both were thinking, '_Great, another year with this guy!'_

* * *

><p>"THE HERO IS HERE!" America made his grand entrance, and then began blasting 'Reverie' on his trumpet.<br>Canada made her way into the Band Room. She sat next France in the French horn section.

Alice walked in a few moments later, holding her trombone.  
>Peeta came up behind her, holding her clarinet.<br>Alice was preparing herself for the year she was going to have. She and Alfred were Brass Co-captains. Feliciana and Romana were the Brass Co-lieutenants. And her little sister had gotten herself the title of Woodwind Lieutenant.  
>Alfred ran up and hugged her. "Alice! Hey, great to see you again this year, co-captain!"<br>She tried to push him off her. "Great to see you too, Alfred." She said it with no emotion.  
>"Alice!" Francis ran up and decked her.<br>Alfred broke out laughing as she punched him hard enough to give him a bloody nose.  
>"Ow, that hurt." Francis covered his nose, which was bleeding to no end.<br>She got up, muttered something along the lines of "Bloody Frog" and then went to set her trombone in her band locker. 

* * *

><p>Egypt and Turkey were unloading the Tuba closet in the back of the room.<br>Egypt checked the tag to see that the Tuba he was holding belonged to Turkey. "I found yours."  
>Turkey took it out of his hands. "Sweet. I knew it would be here."<br>Egypt sighed, "Where else would it be?"  
>Turkey shrugged, and his eyes caught the sight of a smaller case in the back of the closet. "Hey, there's Greece's Baritone. I think we should go dump it in the school pool."<br>Egypt rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure Mrs. Asia would be mad at us for that."  
>Turkey nodded. "But it would be funny to see Greece's expression."<br>Egypt found his Tuba in the mess and sat it down by his seat. He spotted Greece getting a chair from the stack in the corner and threw it down next to Turkey. Then she forcefully grabbed her Baritone case out of the closet.  
>"Well, someone is not in the best of moods this morning."Turkey laughed seeing Greece set a stand down in front of her chair tiredly. "What's wrong, Helena, cat got your tongue?"<br>Greece glared, "No, I woke up this morning and realized I would have to spend an entire year with you. AGAIN."  
>Egypt sweat-dropped. He knew that he should have tried out for Saxophone instead of Tuba.<br>"Oh, baby, I missed you so much." Turkey said. Egypt turned to him.  
>"You better be talking to the Tuba." Helena said dryly, not turning to look at the Turk.<br>"And if I'm not?" Turkey replied, testing Helena's patience.  
>The Greek girl picked up her stand and tossed it at him. Turkey was able to avoid the violent throw.<p>

"Well. Good to finally see you awake, Helena." Turkey scoffed.

"Great to be back." Helena said sarcastically. 

* * *

><p>"So, I went to the shop over the summer and tried to get my trumpet painted a wicked hipster pink." Feliks explained happily. He and Lithuania were having a nice conversation in the trumpet section. However, it was more of a one-sided conversation, considering that Feliks was doing all the talking, and Toris was barely able to get a word in.<br>"Well, Feliks-"But the storekeeper told me that 'You can't do that because it will ruin the metal." Feliks continued to ramble, while Toris quit trying to comment. 

* * *

><p>Mrs. Asia walked out of her office to see all the band members in their seats.<br>Their instruments were ready, and their warm ups were out. She walked to the podium, and as soon as she touched it, the band went silent.

"Well, welcome to the Gold Band of Hetalia Academy."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's it for this chapter. Basically an introduction to the band members and their relations to other band members. I'm pretty sure there are some pairings evident in this chapter. But, whatever. In case you were wondering about the whole 'captain' thing, in the band I'm in, we have captains. Basically you get voted in for the different positions by other band members. I want to be the Band Captain next year. Or the Woodwind Captain. Lieutenants are elected to. But, I just wanted the have the captains select them to make it a little different from the band I'm in. Oh, well. Next chapter will be the start of Marching Season.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2:The First Football Game

**So, I was really excited by the reviews from the first chapter, so I did my best to update quickly. For all of you looking forward to **_**'The Ringer'**_**, I'll try to have that up as soon as I can. I might do something else with Soul Eater. I don't know. Anyway, Hetalia is not mine, but the plot, if there is one, is mine.**

* * *

><p>Eduard finished stapling the list of the drum line members on the door. As expected, all Gold Band Drummers made it, including Raivis. Raivis would have been thrilled if he was here to see the list.<p>

It read like this-

Snare:  
>Estonia<br>Sweden

Quads:  
>Switzerland<br>North Korea

Bass:  
>Cuba<br>Latvia  
>Netherlands<br>Australia

Cymbals:  
>South Korea<p>

Eduard had always been good on the snare, and it was expected that he would be placed on it. Sweden was also swift when it came to snare. He left the list to get the drums ready for the game this afternoon. 

* * *

><p>"What? No, Coach said I could rest this week, and then play next game." America stated. "I'm the Brass Captain, and I have to lead my section for the first game. You were going to play this game, and I can cover the next one."<p>

Germany sighed, "No. I was going to play next game, and play in the band this week. I had it set with Coach."

"But, Coach said-" I don't care, I'm playing my Trombone this week and its final." Germany cut in.

"Germany, please! I promise to play next week! Just, cover me this week, please!" America begged.

They had both made it into the Marching Band and the Football Team. In order to participate in both, they would have to alternate with each other. But, the issue was who would get to play their instrument the kick off game.

Germany sighed, "Alright. But only because I'd rather play a game in which Feliciana and the 'No Color Guard' are performing and I promised her I'd see it up close."

America quirked his brow. "Sure it isn't because you want to see her in that tight uniform?"

Germany blushed. "No! I'm not my brother!" 

* * *

><p>It was few minutes before the game and everyone was about to jump out of their seats in excitement.<p>

Iceland had her Bass Clarinet connected to a Neck Strap. She was finishing tightening the clasp when Norway came over.

"Neck Strap?" She asked.

Iceland nodded.

Norway fixed it for her, and she smiled happily. She could breathe!

"Just don't suffocate yourself." Norway said bluntly before returning to her saxophone. 

* * *

><p>Austria called attention a few moments later. "When Estonia and the Drum Line are ready to march down to the field, he will tell you. However, let me explain the rules. No disrespectful comments toward the players, 'No Color Guard' members, cheerleaders, teachers, other band members, you should get the idea. Also, no abuse of instruments, mouth pieces, or lyres. And no obscene gestures," she looked over to Gilbert, Francis, and Antonio. "And Absolutely NO flirting or kissing ANYONE."<p>

Eduard interrupted. "Viveka, we're ready."

Viveka nodded. "Okay. Tubas in the front behind Percussion, Baritone, French Horns, Trombones, Trumpets, Saxs, Bass Clarinet, Clarinets, and Flute in the back."

Eduard waited until every instrument was set.

Mrs. Asia cued him, "Eduard, start the cadence."

All the percussionists went into their playing position.

Eduard just nodded. "Mark. Set. Time. Hut." He yelled loud enough for the band to hear. "Forward March!" After taking a few steps forward, he yelled, "Percussion, cue cadence!" The percussion started their cadence, and Eduard joined in. Then they went to the field in marching tempo. 

* * *

><p>The field was swamped with football team members, cheerleaders, and the 'No Color Guard' members.<p>

It wasn't hard to spot Ludwig, who was number 35.

Feliciana was easy to spot, too. She was dressed in the most sparkly uniform, and had the leaf headband on her head. She was the oldest member in the 'No Color Guard', so she was the captain.

Romana hated all the attention her sister got just for being the captain, but, Romana didn't want to wear that stupid outfit. A tight top that revealed the midriff , a short skirt, leggings, and to top it off, a stupid crown. And the fact that it was sparkly didn't help.

"Hey, Romana, your sister looks real _good_ in that outfit." A football player told her. She recognized him from her math class. She rolled her eyes.

"Romana, I feel like a princess in this outfit!" Feliciana squeeled happily.

But, Romana silently scoffed, "You may feel like a princess, but you look like a striper to me." 

* * *

><p>The game went by very quickly, and their team won. Ludwig made three touchdowns during the whole game. And the performance of the band and 'No Color Guard' went really well. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know it sucks, but it's the best I could do. Should the next one be about a Homecoming parade or just a (Not so ) average day in the Bandroom? Please review and give me your answer. Trust me, this story will get better as I keep going with it. I just didn't think the first football game through all that much. Also, thank you Lunetaylina for giving me the idea for the 'No Color Guard'. Anyway, the next chapter should be better. Sorry if this sucks.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3:The Homecoming Parade

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update Bandroom 3J. I've been working on Soul Eater stories lately.**

**I'll also try to get Wringer updated this morning, but I might have to update that this week. Just so you know, I'm typing this at 4:00 in the morning, and I'm up because of a bowling tournament.**

**Anyway, to the story.**

* * *

><p>Austria was rushing around, trying to take role of everyone. Why did they all have to move out of place? Why couldn't they just stand still?<p>

"EVERYONE SHUT UP, SIT WHERE YOU ARE, AND ANSWER AUSTRIA WHEN SHE CALLS ROLE!" Switzerland, as usual, was good at telling what she was thinking. That was another reason for why she chose him to be the lieutenant. She didn't have to say something to get him to do it, he just did it on his own.

She finished calling role, and then signaled for Eduard to come down.

"Instruments in check?" She asked.

"All snares, quads, and basses are accounted for." He replied, "And cymbals, too."

She smiled, "Perfect, thank you Eduard."

* * *

><p>She signaled for Alice and Alfred, "Everyone has everything they need in the brass section?"<p>

Alice nodded, "No complaints from the Trombones. Or the Tuba's for that matter."

Alfred agreed, "Houston, we are ready for lift off."

Alice smacked him on the back of the head, "Down say that with Russia standing RIGHT THERE."

They turned around to see Russia, smiling evilly, letting out soft 'Kohl' noises.

They immediately ran to their sections.

* * *

><p>"Now, where's Elijah?" Austria looked around for him, and jumped when she realized he was right behind her. "Oh, there you are. I didn't see you."<p>

"The Woodwind section is ready to go." Elijah said. Austria went to check that off her clipboard, and missed the smirk on the Elijah's face. She also missed the glare sent back at the brunette by a certain Albino in the trumpet section.

"Hey, can I show you something in the locker room?" Hungary asked, happily, dragging the Austrian into the dark room.

Prussia quickly sprung into action, "Like Hell I'm going to let him drag her into a dark room while she's alone."

He flung open the door to see Elijah, who had Austria pinned to the back set of lockers, trying to kiss her.

Prussia ripped the Hungarian off of her. "How dare you!"  
>Hungary smiled politely, "Oh, Gilbert, the question should be how dare you! I was just trying to kiss my girlfriend, that's all."<p>

Prussia frowned, "Like hell she's your girlfriend!"

Austria, who was red in the face by now, just simply walked out of the room. She walked into Mrs. Asia's office to hand over the role.

Germany was in there running some music sheets. "Hello, Austria." He turned to see her, and paled. "You don't look so good. Do you need to see the nurse?"

Austria shook her head. She laid the role down on Mrs. Asia's desk and grabbed the sheet that read what parade sequence they would be using in the parade.

It was then that Japan poked his head in, "Um. I'm sorry to be a bother, but, Elijah-san and Gilbert-kun have gotten into a fight. You might want to separate them, Doitsu-san."

* * *

><p>Alfred was holding Gilbert back, "Just let it go, c'mon man, it aint worth it."<p>

Switzerland was holding Elijah, "Knock it off before I get my gun out."

Austria was sick and tired of this madness, "EVERYONE, SHUT UP, GET ON THE BUS, AND LET'S GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THE PARADE IS OVER!"

And for once everyone listened.

"We will be playing 'We will rock you'. So have that up on your lyres. Also, Percussion, Cadence 2" She informed before leading them to the buses to load the instruments.

Everything from there on went well. Except for Elijah and Prussia getting into a couple fistfights on the way there, and then a mega fight when they got to starting point of the parade.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter, hopefully the next chapter will be more lengthy. I can't wait until I get to concert season in this story. I have a lot of plans, and some of them may shock you.<strong>

**We played at the Homecoming Parade for the Highschool our school feeds into. Most of my friends will be going there, and so will I. We didn't have a parade on our own, but it was funny to see all the girls in ball gowns panicking because it was cold.**

**Anyway, if you couldn't have guessed , Elijah is male Hungary. I could picture a love triangle going on for Austria, so I put that in here.**

**So until next chapter, review please.**


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas Concert

**Sorry for not updating this in a awhile, I was working on a Jazz composition for my band. If I can get it done in time for the spring concert in May, we might play it, so I'm in a rush to get it done. But, I get a three day weekend, and I haven't updated in a while, so…**

**Enjoy AND Review, please!**

* * *

><p>The Christmas concert was one of the biggest concerts of the year. Everyone wanted some form of solo andor duet in the pieces selected. It was the first concert of the year, and it was like an opening statement to the rest of the band.

That's why Norway and Russia, the two SERIOUS sax players, were at eachother's necks when it came to the Jazz Solos. Antonio found interest in watching the first and second chair battle it out, while he, the third chair, sat back and relaxed.

The captains were running around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to get music out on time and rehearsal dates scheduled. And the scheduling of sectionals in the morning.

"How about a brass sectional on the 29th?" Alice recommended looking through the November section of her planner.

"Can't, got football awards that morning." Alfred answered. They had been sitting in Ms. Asia's office, trying to figure it out, for the past ten minutes. " How about the 30th?"

"Can't, book club meeting." Alice answered. All the other sectionals were scheduled, they were just waiting on Brass.

"31st?" Alice asked.

"Not gonna be here, me and Ludwig are going to be on our football field trip to New York." Alfred answered. "1st?"

"Speech and Debate competition. 2nd?"

"That's when the woodwinds are scheduled."

"Okay, the 3rd?"

Alfred nodded, "I think I have nothing that day."

"Okay, then schedule it that day."

" Finally, we can go play our instrument."

* * *

><p>"Okay, today is the solo auditions for the sax solo in 'Embraceable You. Which one of the Alto Sax's want it?"<p>

Norway and Russia raised their hands.

"Okay, Russia, play it."

Russia played it, and the rest of the band clapped when he was done.

"Okay, very nice, Norway, your turn."

To say the two were equal would be an understatement. The two were really Close , but Mrs. Asia had to pick one.

" How about Norway for the first half, and Russia for the second half." Switzerland asked, sighing in the process.

" That's good. You heard the Lieutenant, Norway, you get the first repeat, Russia get's the rest."

* * *

><p>The night of the concert was crazy. Alice and Alfred were trying to get the brass section under control. Well, Alfred was the only one helping, and Alice was obsessing over her now curly hair. Her brothers, who were sitting in the audience, went crazy with the curling iron, and when you have three boys fighting over a heating iron, the result is never going to be pretty.<p>

The Percussion section was in a mess, trying to get instruments in place. Then Eduard pulled all the percussion section over for a quick pep talk for the concert. "Okay guys, remember, we lead theband on all songs. So, let's keep a steady rhythm. And regardless of how small the instrument, we all make up the percussion section, which makes up the band."

South Korea giggled, and then picked up his crash symbols. " Easy for you to say when you play the most important instrument of all, Da-ze."

Eduard shrugged, " I mean it."

Switzerland sighed, " Okay, fine." He looked over to Berwald, who had his eyes on a certain Finnish girl in the clarinet section who was warming up. "Berwald."

At the mention of his name, Berwald turned around. " Eh?"

" He was soo staring at her boobs." South Korea laughed.

"What boobs?" North Korea whispered.

" Oh c'mon, you two. She does have a chest, thank you. She's a D-cup." Eduard laughed.

" 'nd h'w w'ld y' u kn'ow th't?" Berwald asked, somewhat jealous, not like he would admit to that , though.

" She's one of my best friends, she tells me everything." Eduard answered.

* * *

><p>" I have to sit next to Greece, fun." Turkey grumbled.<p>

Greece said nothing, but just continued warming up.

Egypt frowned. How did the two keep from killing eachother?

* * *

><p>At around 6:00, they took their seats and played for the small audience they had, and that was it. The soloists got applauded, and the rest of the band got a praise for their good playing.<p>

After the concert, Austria was cleaning up the piano for the night and for the next day. Gilbert stayed behind, not ready to go home for the night.

" Hey."  
>" Hello, Gilbert." Austria replied.<p>

" Why are you still here?"

" Shouldn't I be asking you?"

There was an awkward moment of silence, and then Gilbert leaned over and kissed her chastely on the lips.

" My lips were hurting after the concert" The Prussian yelled back as he ran off.

"Um..okay…" Austria whispered, dropping the music.

'_I think he beat Elijah on the scale of boys I like, but, I wont tell him that, off course'_ She thought, walking out of the door.

What she didn't see was the pair of green eyes staring at her from under the bleachers.

"Oh, Band Captain, you'll get it, and Gilbert, he'll be gone by tomorrow."

Elijah smiled, and gathered his flute, which at the moment held the terrifying resemblance to a sword, and swung it over his shoulder Humming a tune Austria composed, he walked out, smiling.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, I'm going to make your life so fucking miserable, I wont have to kill you, you'll do it yourself."

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's the update. I know I made Elijah kind of bitchy, but I always imagined male Hungary as a very <strong>**Possessive person when it came to Austria.**

**I know I have not updated this in a while, but I have a valid band reason. I was writing a composition for our school's jazz band, and I've been drowned in that for the past few weeks.**

**If I didn't tell you guys this before, if you or a friend is in band, and want me to feature something strange or funny that happened in your band, PM me and I'll try to find a way to tie it in.**

**I already have been PMed one, and it will be in the next chapter or so.**

**Anyway, Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Percussion Meet

**Sorry for not updating, I've been sick and busy at school.**

**My Band is prepping for our Spring Concert Series. But, whatever.**

* * *

><p>Eduard loaded the school's Band Trailer with Percusssion Equipment. South Korea got lazy, threw his cymbals on the shelf in the car, and went to go eat a candy bar. North Korea was obsessing over the Marimba, yelling at Estonia to "Watch it! I'll nuke you if you break it!". Sweden was taking the bass drum apart. Latvia was checking things off as Estonia told him to, Switzerland was organizing everything in the trailer.<p>

After it was done, and they were waiting for the actual bus to come to the school, Estonia took out his laptop and turned on his webcam. He called Finland, who was actually in Finland at a skating competition.

"Hey, Esti!" she waved.

"Hey, Tiina. How'd yesterday go?" Estonia asked.

"Well, I took prettiest figure and second overall." Tiina held the ribbons up. "I understand the second place, but the prettiest figure one im confused about."

"Why, your gorgeous out on the ice." Estonia tried to cheer up his self-conscious best friend.

"Sure. Anyway, where are the percussionists going?" She asked.

"Graceville, for a percussion contest with the other charter academy on the otherside of the city." He answered, "Let me guess, you want to talk to Berwald?"

"Please?" she begged. No one, not even Switzerland could say no to Tiina. No one.

"BERWALD!"

"y's?" Sweden yelled back from the other side of the room.

"Tiina wants to talk to you." Estonia passed his laptop to Sweden.

"Hey Berwald! Good luck." She smiled, waving at him.

"H'w's sk't'ng?"he asked.

"Good. I got two awards already." She held up the ribbons. "But it's not as fun without you."

"I kn'w. But, h'ws D'nm'rk and N'rw'y d'in?"he asked.

"Good, Norway took first place in the graceful competition. Denmark came in fifth yesterday." She answered.

"FINLAND! It's time for the COMPETITION!" Norway came out of the bathroom fully dressed. "C'MON!"

"Okay, bye Sweden." She logged off.

"By'." He shut the computer and handed it to Estonia.

* * *

><p>The ride to Graceville was very quiet. Except for hearing every conversation South Korea started.<p>

When they got there, the hard part was unloading everything. North Korea careful wheeled his Marimba out with the help of South Korea, and Sweden began carrying different parts of disesassembled instruments.

Once they had everything set, they waited to be called for in the gym. The other academy was on the other side.

"Check it, a female Percussionist." South Korea pointed to a brunette girl. Her uniform was slightly more sparkly then the other percussionists, and Estonia guessed it was to show authority.

"Bet she's a bells player." South Korea continued on. "Only girls are good bell players."

They only looked over to North Korea, who was the MALE BELLS PLAYER, who smacked the South with a mallet.

"Just Kidding." He laughed. "geez."

The other percussionists were starring at them awkwardly. It was dead silent.

"Hello. I'm…Eduard. Nice to meet you?" the last sentence came out more like a question then a greeting.

"Shagome'." The girl spoke up. "You're the percussion captain, right?"

"Ugh, what makes you think that?" Eduard asked.

"Well, I know a captain when I see one. The first to speak, first to do anything." She smiled, "And, you have a hat."

Eduard pulled off the hat he forgot he put on. It was a part of his uniform, and it read, it bold letters, PERCUSSION CAPTAIN. He broke out blushing. The room lit up with laughter.

"What is your main instrument?" Shagome' asked, holding up her mallets. "I play Marimba and Glockenspiel."

"S..set." he stuttered out, "I play the set."

The tention in the room broke and all the percussionists began talking to eachother.

"You guys are pretty cool." Shagome'said eventually. " We had a set player, but she ended up pregnant and left."

Eduard nodded, "Oh, that's sad."

"Yeah it is." She sighed, "hey! You should leave your loser band, and transfer to us! We've never lost a competition, and your perfect. Well, you wouldn't be captain, since I am the captain, but I would still treat you with authority."

"No!" he answered, backing up away from her. "I'm the set player for these guys."

"Oh, I see. Too bad, and I really liked you." She sighed.

The tention rose again.

"Well, we'll just have to have no mercy on you guys." Taylor turned around.

"The Rolling Magic Percussion Quadrant?" A monitor called for them.

Taylor smiled, "Prepare to get owned, Eduard."

* * *

><p>They came into the gym, smiling. Taylor was holding a trophy.<p>

"Still undefeated, suck it Eduard." She shoved the trophy in his face.

"Hetalia Charter Drum Line and Choir?"

* * *

><p>Eduard grabbed his mallets and marched to the room, the other percussionists joining him.<p>

He couldn't believe it. They had gotten superior, which was one level better than the Bad Castle Charter kids did.

"So, suck what, Taylor?" he held up the slightly larger trophy.

"Damn you, Eduard. We'll work harder and destroy you." Taylor walked out.

Eduard turned to his team. "Who are we?"

"Percussion!"

"What do we do?"

"Hit stuff!"

They sang that all the way out of Graceville.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it. I wanted to do something that focused on the percussionists.<strong>

**Bad Castle Charter was something my friend Shelby, who's awesome, came up with. Shagome' is my friend Shelby's OC. Thanx for letting me use her and some of your other genius characters, Shelby! Your awesome (But not as much as Prussia!) **

**Finally, Estonia has a rival. How is he going to handle it? Beats me.(Get's shot for making a crappy percussion joke.:/)**

**See you guys.**


	6. Chapter 6:All Nation Honor Band PART1

**Yay, next update is here. I would like to give a shout out to my friend Breezy, who is also known as MotherRussiaKohlKohlKohl. I KNOW SHE CHANGED HER NAME, but I forgot what it was. Sorry, Breezy, but to make it up to you, I'm putting tons of French Horn Drama for ya. Prepare to be amazed, and/or mentally disturbed this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Canada took out her mouth piece and placed it in her beloved horn. Today was the auditions for the All-Nation Honor Band, and Canada, after a long argument with her brother, agreed. Well, actually, it was a short argument, considering that Alfred drowned her out the entire time.<p>

But, actually, she wanted to join the All Nation Honor Band, it seemed fun, and interesting. And Francis would be there.

Okay, she had to admit, she liked him. He was one of the few people who ever saw her. Gilbert talked to her often, but she could easily see he had his eyes on Austria. And besides, one half of her population is French, so being linked to the country of 'La Amore'' has been in her since forever. Oh, and he was hot. That was the final, and most important reason.

Francis smiled and sat next to her, " 'ello, Canada. I see you're very excited about the All Nation Honor Band auditions this afternoon."

Canada shook her head, " I'm really nervous about it, actually."

He wrapped his arms around her, " Well, Canada, even if you don't make it, we can go to my house and I can…" he paused, and winked, "Cheer you up. And ,all girls deserve a little time to feel good, no?"

Canada's face was red, and she felt like she was about to pass out. Luckily, England came over.

"No sexual activities in the Bandroom, Frog." She spat at Francis.

"Oh, really. Well, I know what you and Amerique' did in the closet!" he stood and pointed at her.

"Wait, what?" she asked, furrowing her huge eyebrows.

"Well, when you were supposed to be doing inventory, you and Amerique' were having sex in the music library. I overheard you one day!" he smiled, " I can't believe I caught you in such an unlady-like action."

" What?" England slapped her head, " Oh, me and America were fixing an old trombone in the inventory room."

"Liar. You were making total sex sentences like, 'Give me more of that', or 'You have to put more lubricant on'. And, you even told Amerique' to 'Shove it in this way'!" France explained.

"Frog, I was telling him to give me more slide oil, and the lubricant part was for the springs! And , I was talking about the slide when I said, 'Shove it in this way'! The bloody buffoon was about to put the slide in the bell!" England grabbed her head, " Geez, your giving me a headache."

At the auditions later that day, several of them did well. The percussionists had to separate Eduard and Shagome because they were fighting.

* * *

><p>The next day, The list came out:<p>

(In chair order)

Flutes-

Elijah Hedve'ry

Misakina Wang

Yuki Wang

Lili Zwingli

Natalyia Braginskya

Clarinets-

Tiina Vanamoinen

Kairo Jujinjou

Peeta Kirkland

Katyusha Braginskya

Soren Ludvar

Yao Wang

Daniel Wang

Kiku Honda

Bass Clarinet-

Leandray Oskinoria

Alto Sax-

Antonio Hernando-Carriedo

Caylie may Syncho

Brandon Perrishon]

Micheal Shruums

Tenor Sax-

Analisia Oskinoria

Samantha Hutchinson

Baritone Sax-

Ivan Braginski

Trombone-

Alice Kirkland

Katroa Bartin

Ludwig Beilschmidt

Romana Vargas

Feliciana Vargas

Trumpet-

Alfred F. Jones

Mathias Kohler

Toris Galante

Felicks Lucaschwietz

Toni Lugeracksan

French Horn-

Madeline Jones

Francis Bonnefoy

Baritone-

Aprodite Karpussi

Mackenzie Stone

Tuba-

Adnan Elzawahry

Lukas vandroith

Sadik adanando

Percussion-

Timpani-

Shagome Miyakai

Marimba-

Hong-Suk Im

Snare-

Eduard Galante

Bass Drum-

Berwald Oxestierna

Chimes/Wind Chimes/ Concert Bells-

Vash Zwingli

Auxiliary-

Raivis Galante'

Yong-Su Im

Everyone jumped and cheered, anxious for the rehearsal.

* * *

><p><strong>I will put up part 2 sometime before next Monday.<strong>

**I'm excited, and I hope this French Horn Drama was good enough for you, Breezy.**

**Review please.**


	7. Chapter 7: All Nation Honor Band PART2

**Yay, Updating from Deland, FL today. I just got here, and I'm hanging out with my all time Rival, Cory. I typed this up on the way up here, because my computer is BOSS. Okay, maybe not, but whatever.**

**School is over, so be expecting more updates now.**

* * *

><p>The training room was huge. None of the World W Academy kids had ever stepped foot on Bad Castle's campus, but boy, the band was spoiled rotten. Instruments always gleaming with polish, No broken chairs, stands that don't have graffiti all over it. It was everything WWA wasn't.<p>

South Korea whistled, "Dang, look at the percussion instruments."

The Timpani's were well organized, the mallets were all color coded and instrument coded. The chimes and wind chimes gleamed, and the Bells were clean as clean could get.

Shagome walked right in between them. "Hey Eduard, betcha don't see instruments as fine as ours at your school."

Eduard was about to say something, but South Korea cut in, "Hell yeah! In fact, the instruments at our school are so good, they make yours look like crap."

"Well, I doubt that. Every week, we have a professional come and clean inspect all of our instruments." Shagome flipped her hair.

"Well, we have Berwald!" South Korea continued

"The tall, Swedish guy?" Shagome asked, looking pretty confused. "Him, right?"

"Hey, don't be dissing him. He's smart, even though his English is horrible and he failed Language Arts. And, besides, he comes from Sweden, and they have IKEA." South Korea beamed. "He fixes anything that breaks, And, around our band room, that's at least three things a week."

* * *

><p>They sat in their seats, waiting for the director to appear. However, the Band Conductor at Bad Castle had to say a few words. "Welcome, all of you. Some of you are mine, and you know how wonderful our band is treated by the WBA and by the school itself. However, many of you are coming from across town, and I'm pleased to introduce myself. My name is Mr. Donovan, and I'm the director at this school." He walked off, "Oh, yeah, and here are the rules. I know you kids at the WWA are a little less, um, civilized, so you need to know a few things. First, no fighting. No showing affection. No throwing instruments or anything else. And, no throwing up, regardless. You can only go to the bathroom when I say you can, and you can only eat when I say you can. Understood." Everyone nodded, except for Alice who found his comment rude. So, being the relentless, stubborn, Brit with Knights blood that she was, she stood, and gave the teacher what Francis would call, THE STARE.<p>

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked kind of annoyed.

"Well, for one, it's not that we aren't civilized, it's just that all of us come from a normal school. You know, not one where everyone is a brainwashed priss that you raise here. And, just to let you know, I AM a Lady, so be silent and hush your mouth, sir." Alfred grinned, here she was again. Little miss, "I Worked With King Arthur And I'm Holier Than You And You Should Know It." Sure, during the revolution, it was annoying, but now, especially to an annoying teacher, it was hot.

"And, you are, Miss Lady?" he sneered.

"Alice Elizabeth Kirkland, not much of a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Donovan." She crossed her arms.

Alfred swore on his life, if she acted like that everyday, he wouldn't know what to do. Whether it would be to take her in his arms and kiss her until she gagged, or to yell and scream at her.

Damn, why did there have to be such a gap between the First chair trumpet and the First chair trombone?

Mr. Donovan looked over to Ms. Asia, "Well, it must be a pleasure to work with that one, huh, Anastasia?"

"First of all, it's Asia, and second of all, she's a wonderful student. Brass co-captain, First Chair Trombone, the most organized librarian I've ever met, and the Student council president." Ms. Asia explained.

* * *

><p>The guest director finally showed up and they began practicing their pieces. Then they were dismissed for lunch, which was a slice of pizza and a bag of chips with Icecream.<p>

"Ugh, this food is so unhealthy." Alice said putting her tray down next to Alfred.

"Well, if you're gonna complain about it, then I'll eat it for you." Alfred said, his mouth stuffed with his lunch. Already, the slice of pizza was gone, and the bag of chips was empty.

She shoved the food towards him. "Well, I'm going to find some vending machines for some crackers." She got up.

"You can't survive the rest of the day on just a pack of crackers, England." France informed.

"Sure I can, remember back during the revolution. I didn't eat anything for months, heck, maybe even years, and I survived." She answered.

"Yeah, but you always looked really sick. You were coughing all the time, and you fell asleep during the day a lot." France answered.

"Well, I'm sure eating just a thing of crackers isn't going to hurt me like that." She turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>When they went back to the Band Room, they started on a piece called March of the Royal Guard. The piece called for a lead trombone which was given to Alice. They told her to stand during her part.<p>

The next piece they practiced was a piece called Russian Sailors Dance. Russia clapped and cheered, even though the saxophone part wasn't all that interesting.

The third piece, called Jubilance, was an interesting piece. The flutes had a soli.

The fourth piece, A Childhood Hymn, was somewhat sad. Alfred remembered his days as a colony, and him and Alice constantly shot looks over to each other.

The final piece, called The Brandenburg Gate brought back dark memories for the Germans. But, none the less they played it, with sad expressions on their faces.

* * *

><p>After the final rehearsal before the concert, they scrambled to get their band outfits on. The Bad Castle kids didn't tell them where the bathrooms were, and the instructors were busy talking.<p>

So, they were forced to change there.

"I swear to God, if either of you turn and look at me while I'm changing, it will be off with your head." Alice said, grabbing her uniform.

"Scouts honor." Alfred smiled, before turning around and buttoning up his uniform.

"Not like there's really anything to see." France rolled his eyes

* * *

><p>" I really don't feel comfortable doing this, Poland."Lithuania held his uniform close, but didn't want to change.<p>

"Oh, c'mon Liet. If I can do it, you can do it. And, we all changed here, including your brothers. Both of them." Poland pointed out.

Estonia looked up from fixing Latvia's uniform, "It's fine. Everyone here you know, and it's not like anyone's going to deliberately look at you while your changing."

Lithuania sighed, "I guess I have no choice."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Are you done yet Norge?" Denmark asked.<p>

"Almost." Norway answered.

Tiina smiled, "Well, I cant wait till the show starts. What about you guys?"

Iceland laughed, "I can. I don't have my uniform on yet."

Norway sighed, "Okay, Ice, your turn."

* * *

><p>They called for them to take their places.<p>

They walked out on the stage. In instrument order, starting with Elijah and the flutes and ending with Eduard and the percussion.

The College honor band was sitting in the audience, in the very front.

"Hey, Lassie!" Scot yelled, waving at Alice. Alice hit her forehead, hoping, no praying, that Scot wouldn't embarrass her. But, he already did.

They took their seats, and were ready to perform.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, It had a crappy ending. But, at our All County Band Practices, we had a lot of stuff happen. During lunch on the second day of Rehearsal, My friend David spazed out because there was a plastic frog on the ceiling. Me, David, and a trombone player named Tyler were the only 7<strong>**th**** graders to make the Honor Band from our school. And Tyler really didn't do much besides cram one slice of Pizza in his mouth.**

**See ya later.**


	8. Chapter 8:Authors Note

_**Hey guys, whats up?**_

_**So, I really don't want to add this in, like a chapter, but I really feel like I needed to do this. Sorry, I swear im not trying to be a troll, but I have to do this. **_

_**Now, I put this in a tag on my latest update of School's out forever, but I forgot to put it on my last update.**_

_**So, with running the image feature, ive been trying to make new covers for my stories. I have one made for School's Out Forever, and The Ringer, I just haven't put them up yet. But, I cant come up with what character or characters to put on the cover.**_

_**Since there is an infinite amount of characters, I have limited it to the top ten. **_

_**England**_

_**America**_

_**Russia**_

_**Hungary**_

_**Austria**_

_**Italy (N)**_

_**Estonia**_

_**Romana**_

_**Prussia**_

_**Germany**_

_**If you want a pair featured on the cover, here are your choices**_

_**England/America**_

_**America/Canada**_

_**Russia/Lithuania**_

_**Lithuania/Poland**_

_**Estonia/Latvia**_

_**France/Canada**_

_**Germany/Italy**_

_**Italy/Romana**_

_**Prussia/Austria**_

_**Hungary/Austria**_

_**Because I couldn't make a decision, I limited the pairs to 11 instead of 10.**_

_**So you, my loving fans, are to vote in a review or a PM. I don't care if you have an account or not, just vote. I'm sorry if the character/ characters you picked were not here, I'm sorry. But I have a pretty good selesction.**_

_**I will keep votes open until July 4**__**th**__**. Yes, America-san's birthday bash! I will inform you readers of a tie that needs to be broken if needed.**_

_**Also thank you, over 2O reviews!**_

_**Once again, not trying to troll you, and im sorry if you feel like I just wasted your time. And im not pressuring you to vote I just hope you do.**_

_**See you soon,**_

_**TyrahnyLewisofS.U.N**_


	9. Chapter 9:Solo and Ensemble PART1

**Second update of the day! Im just really bored. I went bowling and watched Smosh all day.**

**Don't forget to vote!**

* * *

><p>"EVERYONE, LISTEN UP!" Austria yelled. "As you know, this weekend is the Solo and Ensemble Festival in Graceville. If you are performing, the schedule is on the board!"<p>

Several of the kids got up, and looked.

"7:45" Ludwig read, "Room 45, judge Calvin, Song is Trombone Fanfare in D."

"8:30" Gilbert groaned at the early time, "Room 40, judge Trace, Song is The Entertainer."

"12:50" Alice sighed, relieved that she got a later time, "Room 104, judge Jansen, Song is Royal Suite in F."

"8:00" Alfred ran a finger through his bangs, "Room 45, Judge Calvin, Song is A Patriotic March in d#."

They went through the schedules.

* * *

><p>Eduard walked over to Raivis, who was huddled up in the corner of the room.<p>

"Raivis, I got 1:40, the latest time in the class." Eduard smiled, "Did you see your time?"

Raivis shook his head, "I'm scared. I'm no good on Mallets."

"You'll be fine, if Toris can face his gut wrenching, literally, stage fright, you can too. Just remember, the judge is your friend, he or she's only going to tell you what you need to improve on." Eduard knelt down.

Speaking of Toris, he was sitting, tapping his foot, humming the tune of the song, Jupiter, to himself.

"You're, like, totally, going to do fine, Liet. Every time you, like, play I , like, want to cry, because you make it sound so sad!" Poland said, "Because, this year, I'm not coming to get you if your puking your guts out into the toilet, because that' like, totes disgusting. So, like, see my hand. In my hand is your stagefright, and say byebye because, it's like out the door. Okay, so this year, your gonna be smiling and playing, not puking your guts out, like, read me?"

Lithuania nodded his head, because Best Friends only give good advice, right?

* * *

><p>They packed up that morning, and were ready to go.<p>

They drove down there, everyone pluged into Ipods and Computers.

Tiina leaned over to Berwald, "Hey, is it a nice place?"

Berwald nodded, "Y'ah. R'ally cl'an, R'ally c'ol."

"Now listen kids, since we decided to stay overnight, here are the room assignments. I don't have the numbers, but I do have your partner."

"Alice will be rooming with Peeta. Taiwan with Vietnam. Felicianawith Romana. Tiina with Belgium. Norway and Iceland. Ukraine with Belarus. Madeline and Viveka. Boys, here are yours. Alfred with Francis. Ivan with Yao. Yong suu with Hong Suk. Berwald with Mathias. Lithuania and Poland. Eduard and Raivis. Gilbert and Elijah. Ludwig and Antonio. Egypt with Turkey. Oh yeah, and Hong Kong gets a room to himself. This is the only time I've allowed a male and a female to room together, Liechtenstien and Switzerland since they are brother and sister."

"What about me, Mrs. Asia?" Greece asked.

"Oh, erm, your right. I don't have an extra room, so, maybe you could room with Turkey and Egypt."

"WHAT!"

All three of them yelled loud enough to shake the bus.

"Well, you all get along okay, and Egypt is responsible, and he'll make sure nothing bad happens to you guys. So, there you go, no ifs ands or buts." Mrs. Asia sat down.

The rest of the ride to Graceville was boring, besides the occasional "Oh, look, a cow!" from Feliciana, and the "I see tomato farms!" From Antonio.

* * *

><p>The gates to the campus opened up. The bus drove in, and everyone was ready to leave.<p>

They walked into the gym to see the kids scattered about, practicing.

Eduard wasn't surprised to see the Bad Castle Percussion group in the mix. They were doing an ensemble performance. Shagome looked stressed.

"I TOLD THAT NITWIT TO BE HERE, AND THEN HE DOESN'T SHOW UP! IM GOING TO KILL HIM WHEN WE GET BACK TO SCHOOL! I MEAN, IT'S OKAY FOR YOU TO SKIP OUT IF YOUR AUXILARY OR SOMETHING CRAPPY, BUT HE IS THE LEAD SNARE! I CANT BELIEVE HIM!" She yelled, phone to her ear.

The performances started, and people started checking the listings. Some people started crying.

* * *

><p>Poland came down from his performance. Toris met with him, "Well, Poland, how did it go?"<p>

"Like, totally brutal. Like, I got a superior, but it was by the skin of my teeth." Poland whipped his hair out of his eyes, "But, I suck. Nothing for you to be concerned about, Liet."

Lithuania went to the back room, and leaned against the wall. Nerves wracked, and he felt the tears stream down his face.

He felt sick. But, he didn't want to go puke his guts out like last year.

So, he sat in the hallway, just sitting there.

* * *

><p>Eduard didn't know if he was going to blame it on being a boy, or on being a teenager, maybe both.<p>

Eduard walked right in between the Bad Castle kids, all of them glaring and making faces at him. He picked up his snare sticks, and walked to Shagome. "Do you have a copy of the snare part?"

Shagome nodded, "Why are you helping me, after I've been a jerk to you?"

Eduard gave no answer, but blushed.

She dug out the snare part from her journal. He looked it over, "Easy. I can do this."

She shook her head, "My director will NEVER approve of you doing this."

"Screw your director, im doing this for you." Eduard sighed.

They rehearsed together.

TBC…

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, it's short, and it doesn't cut off at a good point. But, I felt really bad about the troll chapter last chapter.<strong>

**And its late ,and I'm to tired to type a whole competition.**

**So, some romance from Shagome and Eduard. I KNOW, EVERYONE saw it coming, but still, I rarely right happy romances in my stories, so it's a refresher to me.**

**See ya, tyrahnylewisofS.U.N**


	10. Chapter 10: solo and ensemble PART2

**Hello, band and hetalia geeks! For all of you reading, you should thank my friend Shelby for this update. She asked for it, sowhile weare on break, I figured, why not?**

**I apologize, but I had another story I had to tend to first. But, I've only got one more chapter to go, so yeah, life is going to go on.**

* * *

><p>Alfred walked into the judges room, completely not caring what the judge thought about him. The judge was just another super villian to fight against and win, right. The trumpet player before him, from Bad Castle, was smiling. "I messed up six times and he still gave me a superior! Im amazing!"<p>

Alfred sighed and walked in, put his music on the stand.

"Good morning, um, jones, is it?" the judge, sitting behind a table with a plaque that read 'Mr. Calvin'.

"yes sir!" Alfred smiled.

"well, you look like a decent one,compared to that other boy who thought I was talking to the wall." Mr. Calvin went on, " now, do start when your ready."

* * *

><p>Downstairs, Eduard was in a uniform to big for his size. He was able to brush his long strands of hair to cover his eyes. As long as the Bad Castle director, or his director, didn't know it was him, he would be fine.<p>

"Eduard, are you sure. I mean, your putting your reputation on the line for us!" shagome pointed out.

Eduard shrugged, " No one likes to be stranded." then he felt that churning feeling in his stomach. The bell choir! His little brother wanted him there

" I'm sorry! I'm just, I have to go watch the bell choir!" Eduard ran off to the church building where percussion was performing.

"wheres Eduard?" south Korea asked. " I thought hewas gonna watch us?"

" probably off making out with that chick from Bad Castle." Switzerland said.

"guys!" Eduard ran up, panting. " thank god you haven't performed yet!"

"dude, like why are you wearing the Bad Castle uniform?" South asked.

" funny story. You see, Shagome got pissed off at their lead snarist because he didn't show up." Eduard answered

" just be careful, she could be playing you." north spoke up, so don't fall Sticks over snare for her!"

The door opened and the bell choir went in. They ended up cheering about a superior later.

* * *

><p>Toris couldn't help it, he was now apologizing to Felicks for him having to be dragged out of the bathroom.<p>

"you, like, totes have to like, stop throwing up." Felicks said, " it like happens every year."

Toris sighed and walked to his audition room. He, even though he didnout make eye contact, was smiling as he came out with a superior.

* * *

><p>Shagome stood absolutely still, waiting foryt he score to come back. Eduard just sighed, looking at the percussionists outside the door, watching.<p>

Superior, of course, was their answer. Shagome, without thinking kissed Eduard on the lips. Causing a lot of drama.

* * *

><p><strong>and staytuned for update 3!<strong>


End file.
